


With Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled and stood by his alligators. ''Are you hungry, my pets?'' he wished to know. His eyes widened after the alligators fell asleep. The Sewer King began to smile another time. He laughed for a few seconds. ''I guess not.''





	With Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled and stood by his alligators. ''Are you hungry, my pets?'' he wished to know. His eyes widened after the alligators fell asleep. The Sewer King began to smile another time. He laughed for a few seconds. ''I guess not.'' 

The Sewer King sat near the alligators. A frown replaced his smile at a snail's pace. *I remember remaining near my sick pets hours ago.*  
His shoulders slumped. The Sewer King continued to frown. Tears formed in his eyes for a moment.

After focusing on the alligators, the Sewer King closed his eyes. Many seconds went by. He opened them. 

The Sewer King's eyes settled on the empty area where the alligators died recently. Another smile formed. New tears streamed down the Sewer King's face. He sobbed. The alligators were alive. In his memory.

 

THE END


End file.
